New Journey To The New World
by Asuka 'icha' Soryuu
Summary: Naruto mulai pelatihan ninja! Naruko telah dihidupkan kembali! /hmm, kamu mirip /naruko, ya semua orang bilang begitu/ERO SENNIN! *bugh!*/su-sumimasen/ CHAPTER 4 UPDATED/ WARNING INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

fic baru dari miku aprily nih, terinspirasi dari banyak hal semoga menarik untuk para readers ya

asuka : miku! limtaw's gimana?

miku : emm itu .. -a

sasuke : author gak pinter milih partner nih

naruto : *sweatsropped*

miku : udah udaaah mending kita mulai! happy reading minna :) :)

NEW JOURNEY TO THE NEW WORLD

by. asuka indri & miku aprily

disc : naruto punya masashi kishimoto

pairing : narukoxsasuke, femnarutoxsasuke

warn : ooc, au, ar, at, gaje, typo, segala keburukan lainnya

a.n : my oc kira (bad person only in real world)

genre : adventure, romance, hurt/comfort

-other world-

normal POV

"naruko, sasuke! kita mundur!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut perak yang menggunakan masker dan penutup dimata kirinya.

"tapi kakashi!, kita sudah hampir menemukan markas orochimaru!" sahut pemuda berambut raven.

"kita tak bisa meneruskan pencarian tanpa informasi lebih lanjut!, kita tak tau musuh seperti apa yang akan menghadang kita disana!" sambung pemuda yang dipanggil kakashi.

"kakashi benar sasuke, lebih baik kita mundur dan memikirkan strategi selanjutnya." gumam seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang. "sudahlah sasuke, aku tau kau ingin melepas kutukanmu dengan membunuh orochimaru. tapi jika kamu memaksakannya sekarang kamu hanya akan mati konyol!" sambung gadis itu sambil menepuk bahu sasuke.

"baiklah ayo kita kembali ke desa." ujar sasuke

mereka bertiga menghilang dalam remangnya senja dibalik hutan.

-real world-

naruto POV

perkenalkan namaku naruto, aku tak mengetahui nama keluargaku karena aku hidup di panti asuhan selama 17 tahun. yah umurku sekarang 17 tahun.

hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17. tak ada yang spesial, seperti hari biasa saja. kadang aku merasa ingin seperti orang lain, merayakan ulang tahun dengan keluarga. tapi apa daya, orang tua pun aku tak punya. yang mengingatkan aku pada mereka hanya kalung ini. kalung dengan ukiran namaku dan tanggal lahirku.

hari sudah mulai senja, aku dalam perjalanan menuju panti yang jaraknya sangat berjauhan dengan sekolahku.

saat aku melewati sebuah gang~

"hey anak sialan!" teriak seseorang dibelakangku.

"kira, apa maumu?" gumamku sambil menatap sinis berandal yang sering menyiksaku, mem-bully ku, dan melakukan hal lainnya yang membuatku risih jika bertemu dengannya.

"hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" ujarnya

"da-darimana kau tau?" aku tersentak, bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"aku kan temanmu yang paling baik." senyum jahat terlihat dari bibirnya. aku tau dia berniat buruk.

dengan cepat dia membekap mulutku, dan memutar tubuhku hingga dia mendekapku dari belakang.

"jangan berontak atau kau tau akibatnya." dia berbisik ditelingaku sehingga membuat tubuhku gemetar. "aku akan memberimu hadiah paling spesial."

dia menyeret tubuhku kearah sebuah rumah yang sepertinya kosong. 'ini buruk!' batinku.

sampailah kami didalam rumah kosong itu.

"apa kau masih perawan naruto?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku takut!, yang aku khawatirkan akan benar-benar terjadi!

dia masih membekapku dengan tangan kanannya. mulai mencium leherku dan membuatku semakin bergetar. aku takut.

"tenanglah sayang, nikmati saja hadiah ulang tahunmu!" ucapnya seraya memyusupkan tangan kirinya kedalam seragam sekolahku.

'tidak! takkan kubiarkan ini terjadi!'

ku kumpulkan keberanianku dan kupukul perutnya dengan siku kananku sekuat tenaga. dia melepas dekapannya dan tertatih mundur memegang perutnya.

"gadis sialan!" ujarnya sambil menatapku. "kau akan~"

buggh! kata-katanya terpotong saat aku menendang kemaluannya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. melihat dia yang tergeletak tak berdaya memberiku kesempatan untuk kabur.

aku berlari, berlari tanpa arah. aku bingung.

'mati! aku pasti mati!, dia pasti akan kembali dan membawa semua temannya! aku pasti akan mati disiksa!'

tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir

'kami-sama, aku tak ingin berada di tempat ini lagi!'

aku terus berlari kearah bukit dibelakang sekolah, masuk kedalam hutan tak peduli rintik hujan membasahiku. yang aku inginkan adalah pergi sejauh mungkin!

tak terasa aku sudah jauh berlari. langkahku terhenti didepan sebuah kuil tua. aku berjalan masuk kedalam kuil karena hujan mulai deras.

aku mendudukkan diri sambil merebahkan punggungku dibelakang sebuah patung.

"disini hangat." ujarku lirih, entah kenapa aku mulai mengantuk. sepertinya aku akan istirahat sejenak ditempat ini.

normal POV

-other world-

syuung! sebuah anak panah melesat kearah kakashi dan~brakk! dengan mudahnya kakashi menghindarinya dan anak panah itu menancap keras ditanah setelah menembus sebatang pohon.

mereka bertiga kembali memasang posisi siaga dan mencari sumber dari anak panah tersebut.

"fwahahaha hebat juga kau bisa menghindari serangan anak panahku!" terdengar suara dari balik sebuah bayangan, terlihat sosok tubuh dengan 6 tangan dan 3 buah mata diwajahnya. "takkan kubiarkan kalian lolos!"

"cih, monster orochimaru yang lain!" ujar naruko.

"DOTON!: EARTH PRISON!"

tanah disekeliling naruko dan kakashi bergetar dan dengan cepat mulai membentuk sebuah kubah tanah.

"cih, hanya satu ekor yang tertangkap!" ujar seorang pria berbadan besar sedang memegang kubah tanah tadi dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau tak apa naruko?" tanya sasuke.

"aku tak apa, tapi kakashi terperangkap karena tadi menolongku." jawab naruko sambil melihat kubah tanah dan memprediksikan kalau kakashi berada didalamnya.

"bisa kau urus mereka berdua kidomaru?" ujar pria besar yang menahan kubah tanah. "aku ingin menikmati chakra orang ini dengan tenang!"

"che, serahkan saja padaku jirobou!" gumam pria bertangan 6 sambil menarik busur besar miliknya.

syuungg! sebuah panah melesat kearah sasuke dan dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah.

"che, bocah itu hebat!" gumam kidomaru. "tunggu! dimana gadis berambut kuning tadi?!"

"RASENGAN!" naruko muncul dibelakang kidomaru dengan bola chakra ditangan kanannya.

bughh! rasengan naruko telak mengenai punggung kidomaru hingga membuatnya terpental puluhan meter, melewati sasuke dan menabrak sebuah pohon hingga tumbang.

"ugh." rintih kidomaru saat tersadar disebelahnya tertancap kunai dengan rentetan kertas peledak terikat dibelakangnya.

dhhuaarr! ledakan besar terjadi

"satu orang tumbang." ujar naruko. "lemparan kunai-mu tepat sasuke." naruko tersenyum pada sasuke.

"tinggal satu lagi yang berbadan besar itu." ujar sasuke.

"ugh kenapa ini?" gumam sasuke

"ada apa sasuke?" naruko menoleh kearah sasuke.

"aku tak bisa bergerak!" ujar sasuke seraya mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tak berhasil.

"khu khu khu, sepertinya berhasil." terlihat kidomaru berjalan tertatih. "aku menyebarkan jaringku saat aku terpental melewatimu tadi, dan sekarang kau terjebak!" ujar kidomaru sambil mengeluarkan busurnya lagi.

"ba-bagaimana kau masih hidup?!" ujar naruko terbata tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

trekk, sebuah potongan benda seperti kulit yang keras berwarna kuning keemasan terjatuh dari tubuh kidomaru.

"ini." ujar kidomaru sambil mengambil sisa kulit keras yang menempel ditangannya. "aku bisa mengeluarkan benda ini dari pori-pori tubuhku yang awalnya berupa cairan seperti keringat, dan akan mengeras bila terkena udara." kidomaru memuntahkan cairan kental dari mulutnya dan membentuk anak panah dari cairan itu. "aku menggunakan cairan ini sebagai senjata dan pertahananku!"

syaaatt! kidomaru melepas anak panahnya kearah sasuke yang masih tak bisa bergerak.

"SASUKE!" teriak naruko.

sementara itu kakashi yang terjebak dalam kubah tanah milik jirobou terduduk lemas karena chakranya terus dihisap oleh jirobou.

"sial! aku tak bisa banyak bergerak!" ujar kakashi merutuki dirinya. "apa yang terjadi diluar sana? aku mendengar suara ledakan dan naruko meneriaki sasuke." ucapnya lirih.

-kembali ke pertempuran naruko dan sasuke-

jlebb! darah terciprat ke wajah sasuke, dilihatnya naruko sedang membelakanginya dengan sebuah anak panah menembus dada kirinya.

"k-kau tak apa s-sasu-ke?" ujar naruko pelan seraya menoleh kearah sasuke, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"kenapa kau lakukan ini naruko!" teriak sasuke

"b-bodoh, mana b-bisa aku m-melihat orang y-yang kucintai te-terluka." naruko langsung limbung dan tergeletak ditanah.

"NARUKO!" teriak sasuke melihat naruko tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"menyentuh sekali mati demi orang yang ia cintai." ujar kidomaru sambil menyiapkan sebuah anak panah untuk menyerang sasuke lagi. "kali ini berakhir sudah!"

syaaatt! panah melesat kearah sasuke dan~grep. dengan mudahnya sasuke menangkap anak panah itu.

chakra biru keunguan menyelimuti sasuke, rambut biru gelapnya memanjang dan berubah menjadi kelabu, kulit putihnya juga berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

"i-ini, segel kutukan tuan orochimaru!?" ujar kidomaru tak percaya. "bagaimana bisa~"

trakk!, sasuke mematahkan anak panah yang digenggamnya dengan sekali remasan. kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk sedikit terangkat dan menampakkan wajahnya. bola matanya hitam dengan pupil merah darah dengan tiga buah tomoe didalam lingkaran iris matanya. terdapat tanda seperti bentuk shuriken diantara mata dan hidungnya. bibirnya yang hitam menyungging senyuman dan menampakkan sepasang taringnya.

"kau akan membayar semua ini." suara sasuke terdengar lebih rendah dan serak.

"jadi kau bisa menggunakan segel kutukan itu ju~" bughh! kalimat kidomaru terpotong karena sasuke telah menghajar wajahnya.

bertubi-tubi sasuke menghajar tubuh kidomaru hingga ia terpelanting kesana kesini. perbedaan kekuatan yang meningkat drastis sasuke.

kidomaru yang tersungkur mencoba untuk bangkit tetapi~

buaghh! dagu kidomaru dipukul oleh sasuke hingga ia terpental keatas. dengan kecepatan tinggi sasuke melompat keatas kidomaru dan menendangnya hingga kembali terlempar ke tanah.

"sial!" gumam kidomaru saat melihat sasuke berada tinggi diatasnya dengan petir hitam menyelimuti tangan kiri sasuke.

"chidori!" teriak sasuke sambil menerjang kidomaru yang ada dibawahnya.

DHUAAARRRR! sebuah ledakkan besar terjadi.

"sial, sepertinya aku harus pergi!" ujar jirobou melepaskan jutsunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kakashi.

perlahan, kubah tanah yang mengurung kakashi hancur dan menampakkan kakashi yang sedang terengah karena hampir kehabisan chakra.

"naruko!" ujar kakashi melihat tubuh naruko tergeletak bersimbah darah. "naruko bertahanlah!" kakashi merangkul naruko.

"k-kaka-shi, h-henti-kan, s-sasu-ke." ucapnya dengan nada lemah.

"sasuke? apa dia hilang kendali dan mengamuk lagi?!" gumam kakashi sambil melihat kearah kumpulan asap karena ledakan besar tadi.

naruko mengangguk lemah.

"bertahanlah naruko! aku akan mencabut anak panah ini dulu." ujar kakashi seraya memegang anak panah yang menancap ditubuh naruko.

"j-jangan, aku r-rasa panah ini t-telah merobek s-sedikit jantungku, j-jika dicabut p-pasti akan m-makin fatal." ujar naruko terbata. kakashi mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan naruko pada pohon besar didekatnya.

"na-naruko!" teriak sasuke berjalan tertatih dan berpegangan pada batang pohon. penampilannya telah kembali normal.

"sasuke! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" teriak kakashi

sasuke berjalan mendekati kakashi dan naruko. "naruko, melindungi ku dari serangan musuh." sasuke menggenggam erat tangan naruko. "melihat naruko terluka, aku jadi emosi. dan aku tak ingat apapun setelah itu."

"jadi begitu ya, kau mengalahkan orang tadi dengan kekuatan kutukan itu." gumam kakashi. "sudahlah sekarang ayo kita bawa naruko kembali ke desa untuk diobati."

tangan kanan naruko menahan tubuh kakashi (tangan kiri digenggam sasuke). "t-tak perlu k-kakashi, sepertinya s-sudah terlambat."

"apa maksudmu naruko?! kau masih bisa selamat!" teriak kakashi.

sementara sasuke hanya tertunduk diam sambil menggenggam tangan kiri naruko.

"sa-sasuke, kakashi, m-maaf telah merepotkan k-kalian selama ini. t-terimakasih karena telah m-menjadi temanku, k-kita pasti kan b-bertemu lagi." naruko meneteskan air mata dari iris shapirenya.

kakashi juga menangis melihat sahabatnya yang sedang sekarat.

sementara sasuke tertunduk, menutupi air matanya dengan rambut depannya.

"b-berjanjilah kalian a-akan melanjutkan h-hidup kalian d-dalam suka cita."

kakashi dan sasuke mengangguk mendengar ucapan naruko.

"t-terimakasih, aku s-sayang kalian." naruko tersenyum tipis. "terlebih lagi k-kamu sasuke, a-aku mencintai k-kamu..."

nafas naruko terhenti, mata shapire indahnya menutup. tertutup selamanya. mentari pagi bersinar mengiringi kepergian naruko.

"naruko!" suara kakashi terdengar sangat serak seolah terganjal ditenggorokannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu naruko!" sasuke masih menunduk, air matanya mengalir deras.

sakit, itulah yang dirasakan mereka berdua. sakit karena kehilangan sahabat mereka. sahabat yang selalu ada untuk mereka, sahabat yang selalu menghibur mereka. kini telah pergi selamanya.

sasuke mencabut anak panah dari dada naruko perlahan. seolah takut jasad sang kekasihnya akan merasa sakit.

"harusnya aku yang mengalami ini, bukan kau naruko!" teriak sasuke menatap anak panah yang masih berlumuran darah.

"sudahlah sasuke, kita sudah berjanji pada naruko 'kan?" kakashi menepuk bahu pemuda dihadapannya. "sebaiknya kita bawa jasad naruko kedesa untuk dimakamkan."

sasuke mengangkat tubuh naruko dengan gaya bridal style, mendekapkan wajah naruko kedada bidangnya dan berjalan kembali menuju desa.

.

.

.

-go to naruto's place-

"haaaaaaahhh!" gadis pirang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu terkaget, terbangun dari tidurnya. "mimpi apa aku barusan?!, mimpi yang aneh!, siapa dua pemuda tadi?! kenapa tadi aku bermimpi kalau aku mati?" ujarnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengalami mimpi yang aneh.

"hoaah sudah pagi! aku ketiduran ditempat ini." gumamnya sambil melangkah keluar dari kuil. "wah langitnya cerah sekali! apa karena semalam hujan?" dia melihat sekeliling. "aneh, tapi tanah tidak ada yang basah, kupikir semalam hujan deras." naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "ah masa bodoh, aku harus pulang kepanti!" naruko melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari hutan.

setelah keluar dari hutan~

"di-dimana ini?!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

hoah pegel ya ngetik pake hape mah, kalo asuka mah enak punya laptop.

o iya limtaw,s dipending dulu ya soalnya asuka lagi uas.

naruko : jadi gue cuma nongol dichapter satu doang miku?

miku : biarlah waktu yang menjawab (y)

naruto : gue ada dimana nih woy?!

miku : biarlah chapter selanjutnya yang menjawab

asuka : miku! dimana hape gue!

miku : biarlah petugas pegadaian yang menjawab :yaoming: *kabuuuur!*

asuka : kurang ajar! oh iya minna jangan lupa ya reviewnya biar fic ini bertahan :) salam asuka indri :)

miku : salam miku aprily! *teriak dari jauh*

(: review review review :)


	2. Chapter 2 : The Past

ngutang chapter gara-gara miku! limtaw's aja belum kelar udah adalagi yang baru nih, ngegantung pula ceritanya dasar miku! #mukulin miku pake kemoceng.

maaf ya kalo ada kekurangan (miku: banyak! / asuka: diem kamu!) asuka ngetik di hape, jadi pasti banyak miss typo, ejaan salah, kapital tak sesuai dan sebagainya. asuka beneran minta maaf #sujud. kalo laptop asuka udah bener pasti asuka improvisasi lagi pengetikannya.

asuka akan jelasin perbedaan naruko sama naruto nih XD

naruko

umur : 20

rambut lurus panjang sepinggang, poni panjang membingkai wajah. kepribadiannya cenderung kalem dan dewasa.

naruto

umur : 17

rambut panjang sepunggung dengan gaya shaggy, poni pendek cuma nutupin dahi. kepribadiannya kebalikan dari naruko. ceroboh, childish, dan cerewet.

sasuke dan kakashi juga 20 tahun.

naruko : che, gue lebih tua dari lu naruto hahaha

naruto : iya lu emang pantes dibilang orang 'tua'

asuka : eh udah jangan ngeributin hal sepele dong!

sasuke : kebanyakan curhat! cepet lanjut ceritanya!

asuka : iya sas~, oke minna kita lanjut chapter 2

New Journey To The New World

chapter 2 : the past

disc : masashi kishimoto

warning ! : OOC, typo, jika tak berkenan dengan cerita ini harap close tab.

genre : adventure, romance, hurt/comfort

pairing : narukoXsasuke, NarutoXsasuke.

.

.

desa konoha sedang berkabung atas kematian salah satu kunoichi terbaiknya, naruko namikaze.

jasad naruko kini akan dikremasi, agar tubuhnya tidak dicuri oleh orang jahat. semua warga desa berkumpul untuk melepas kepergian naruko untuk selamanya.

"selamat jalan naruko." ucap sasuke lirih sambil menyulut api ditumpukan kayu yang terdapat sosok naruko terbaring diatasnya.

isak tangis semua pelayat mengiringi kepergian sang gadis, api kian membesar dan menutupi tubuh naruko. sasuke yang melihatnya tak sanggup menahan air matanya, air mata kesedihan karena ditinggal sang kekasih untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

-sementara itu-

.

.

"di-dimana ini?!" ujar naruto terkejut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. "bukankah tadi aku berlari ke bukit belakang sekolah?"

naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, gedung-gedung tinggi dan bangunan dikotanya telah berubah, yang ia lihat adalah hamparan sawah dan bangunan rumah model jaman jepang dulu.

"a-aku bukan ditokyo lagi!" matanya masih memandangi sekeliling. "tapi sekarang aku ada dimana?"

gadis muda itu berbalik dan berlari kembali menuju kuil tempat ia istirahat tadi.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batinnya. 'apa kami-sama mendengar doaku?'

"kuil Nakano?" suara gadis itu pelan seraya membaca tulisan digerbang kuil.

naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kedalam kuil lagi guna mencari tau kenapa dia bisa berpindah tempat saat ia tertidur. dilihatnya 3 sosok patung besar saat ia memasuki kuil itu.

"ada tiga patung?, aku tak menyadarinya semalam." ujarnya sambil mendekati patung yang ada ditengah.

"kuil ini sepertinya sudah tak pernah dikunjungi." gumam naruto sambil memegang meja didepan patung yang penuh debu.

"jika aku benar berada di dunia yang lain, bagaimana aku bisa kembali?" ujarnya. kemudian ia mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. dia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kuil.

"untuk apa aku kembali." naruto berlari pelan masuk kedalam hutan, sumringah senyumnya terlihat begitu indah. "aku tak ingin bertemu mereka lagi!" sambungnya seraya mempercepat larinya.

saat menembus hutan, ia terhenti dan matanya terbelalak melihat hamparan padang rumput yang luas. wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

naruto mendudukkan dirinya disebuah pohon besar yang rindang dan memejamkan matanya.

"terimakasih kami-sama." ujarnya pelan saat angin lembut membelai wajahnya dan membuat rambutnya tersibak pelan.

.

.

.

.

proses kremasi telah usai, abu sisa pembakaran dikumpulkan dan dimasukkan kedalam sebuah guci kecil.

"aku akan memakamkan abu nona naruko dikuil uzumaki." ujar seorang nenek tua kepada sasuke. "aku akan menjaga makamnya."

"baik, terimakasih koharu-baasama."

"tegarlah sasuke, naruko akan tetap berada dihati kita." ujar kakashi sambil menepuk bahu sasuke. "sebaiknya kamu pulang dan istirahat sasuke."

"hn." gumam sasuke pelan.

sasuke melangkah dengan gontai, entah kemana kakinya tertuju. wajahnya tertunduk, menerawang jauh dibawah alam sadarnya. dia begitu merasa kehilangan. lagi-lagi dia harus menelan getirnya kehidupan karena kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, lagi.

ya, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. pertama ia kehilangan orang tuanya ketika ia berumur 6 tahun. orang tuanya dibunuh oleh orochimaru didalam rumahnya sendiri.

-flashback 16 years ago-

disuatu malam, didalam kediaman keluarga uchiha. dalam sebuah ruangan yang diselimuti remangnya cahaya bulan purnama. terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang tidak berdaya karena ular melilit tubuh mereka.

"a-apa yang kau inginkan?!" teriak fugaku kearah sosok siluet yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua.

"apa yang ku inginkan hah?" ucap sosok tersebut sambil memancarkan aura mencekam dari matanya yang berwarna kuning. "kalian tak perlu tau karena kalian akan mati disini." ujarnya dengan nada mengancam.

ckrek.

pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok bocah kecil berumur 6 tahun melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan.

"kaa-san? tou-san? apa yang terjadi?" ujar sasuke sambil memegangi gagang pintu, kakinya gemetar karena ketakutan.

"s-sasuke, c-cepat lari!" ujar mikoto serak karena ular milik orochimaru mulai meremas tubuhnya.

"kaa-san~" suara sasuke tercekat karena berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"oh, ini dia yang bernama sasuke?" ujar orochimaru sambil melangkah kearah cahaya dan menampakkan sosoknya. "akhirnya~"

mata kuning orochimaru mengintimidasi pergerakan sasuke, sehingga bocah kecil itu tak bisa bergerak dan~

hyuungg

leher orochimaru memanjang dan menggigit leher kiri sasuke, meninggalkan tanda 'kutukan' padanya.

"aku punya peran penting untukmu anak ayam uchiha!" bisik orochimaru ditelinga sasuke saat melepas gigitannya.

"aaaaaargghhh!" jerit sasuke seraya memegangi leher kirinya.

perlahan pandangannya mulai gelap, tubuhnya melemas, dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

saat sasuke tersadar, ia telah terbaring diklinik desa. dan mendengar kabar kalau orang tuanya meninggal, serta keberadaan sang kakak yang tiba tiba menghilang setelah kejadian itu.

semenjak saat itu hidup sasuke berubah, semua penduduk membencinya dan mengucilkannya karena memiliki tanda kutukan dari orochimaru. sikapnya berubah menjadi pemurung dan penyendiri. tak ada seorangpun yang ingin mendekatinya.

"jangan dekati dia! dia anak kutukan!"

"pergi kau bocah sial!"

"jangan dekati anakku bocah terkutuk!"

itu yang sering didengarnya dari para penduduk desa. kata kata kejam untuk anak seumuran sasuke.

keseharian sasuke hanya terduduk disebuah dermaga kayu disebuah pinggiran sungai. duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. pandangannya yang kosong menerawang jauh kedalam kesunyian hidupnya. mengingat kenangan masa lalu dengan keluarganya.

"hey kamu!" sebuah suara menyadarkan sasuke dari lamunannya.

sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang mendekatinya, tatapannya kembali kedepan menatap danau.

"aku lihat kamu sering duduk disini sendirian." ujar gadis itu seraya mendudukan diri disebelah sasuke.

sasuke hanya terdiam.

"disini sejuk ya, pemandangannya juga indah." ujar gadis itu. "namaku naruko, namikaze naruko!" ujar gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada sasuke.

sasuke menatap sejenak wajah naruko dan kemudian menjabat tangan mungilnya. "sasuke, uchiha sasuke."

naruko tersenyum melihat sekilas semburat merah diwajah sasuke. "wajahmu lucu, merah seperti tomat!" ujar naruko.

"e-enak saja kau bilang!" sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"eh? apa maksudmu?" jawab naruko bingung.

"maksudku, kenapa kamu mau mendekatiku? kamu tidak takut nanti orang tuamu memarahimu karena mendekati anak terkutuk sepertiku?"

naruko tersenyum miris. "aku tak punya orang tua." kepalanya tertunduk. "mereka tewas saat menjalankan misi."

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud untu~"

"tak apa kok!" naruko kembali tersenyum kearah sasuke dan sasuke membalas senyuman naruko.

-flashback end-

disinilah sasuke, terduduk didermaga tempat kali pertamanya ia bertemu dengan naruko.

"apa kamu bisa mendengar suaraku naruko?" ucap sasuke lirih, matanya kembali meneteskan butiran air. "bisakah kamu mendengar suara hatiku yang menjerit ini naruko!" sasuke menjerit.

rintikan hujan turun mengiringi tangisan sasuke. tangisan yang sangat memilukan.

-to naruto place-

tetesan air hujan membasahi wajah chubby milik naruto hingga ia tersadar dari tidurnya.

"waduh sepertinya hujan!" ujar naruto seraya bangun dari tempatnya terduduk. "aku harus cepat mencari tempat berteduh!"

naruto mulai berlari karena hujan kian deras, membasahi seragam sekolahnya. derasnya hujan membuat jarak pandangnya menipis dan~

"kyaaaaa!"

byurrrr!

naruto tergelincir dan terperosok kedalam sungai yang alirannya deras karena hujan.

"t-toloong!" jeritnya saat ada dipermukaan air, namun karena derasnya arus menyeret ia kembali kedalam air.

'aku akan mati' batinnya, pandangannya mulai menggelap ketika ada sepasang tangan yang merangkulnya, dia pun pingsan kehabisan nafas saat mencapai permukaan.

-sementara itu-

disebuah ruangan gelap dengan penerangan yang samar, terdapat sosok pria yang terduduk disebuah singgasana dan tiga orang bersujud dihadapannya.

"jadi, namikaze naruko telah tewas?" ujar sosok itu.

"benar tuan, bersamaan dengan tewasnya kidomaru." sahut pria berbadan besar.

"khukhukhu, kalau begitu, tayuya, sakon, aku punya tugas untukmu, sementara kau jiroubo, kau akan tetap disini dan ceritakan detail pertarungan kalian!"

"baik tuan orochimaru!" sahut ketiganya bersamaan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

fuh akhirnya chap 2 selesai. *mijitin jempol(?)

asuka jawab review yang sedikit nih :)

Earl Louisia vi Duivel :

Jadi itu sie naruto yg kelempar ke dimensi

naruko gtu?

Humm,,,berarti nanti klo sie teme ketemu

naru nantti sie teme bakal kesulitan dong

buat ngebedain rasa cintanya antara naruto

n naruko trus ujung"nya naruto bakal sakit

hati,,,apa akan ada kyuubi di sini?kuil yg di

tempatin naruto itu kuil apa?

asuka : iya, naruto berpindah ke dunia naruko, prosesnya akan asuka jelasin nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya. endingnya nanti sih asuka niatnya sasuke sama naruto :). kalo kyuubi well .. ya dia akan ada kok dia kan fav. asuka :D. kuilnya kuil nakano, berhubungan kok sama proses pindahnya naruto nanti :D

AzuraCantlye

Haha. .Kakashi OOC bgt. .!

Entah knp Azu lbh suka nama naruto dr pada

naruko. Naruko lbh t'kesan dwsa, & naruto

lbh imut gitu!

Hehe, ko Azu malah curcol ya! Ok lanjut!

asuka : iya maaf ya buat fans kakashi, asuka sama miku bikin dia ooc hehe, iya asuka juga setuju sama pendapat azu-san ^_^.

chap selanjutnya asuka niat tabur bumbu humor nih sedikit hehehe

well then, ooo iya let me introduce my self and my partner

Anissa Indriyani (asuka), 19 tahun fb: a.k.a fang regalia

Ines Apriliana (miku)

review nyaa yaa biar asuka & miku semangat lanjut fic ini ^_^

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ramalan !

yeah! chap 3 updated ! demi request update kilat dan request menambah 'word, asuka sampe bela-belain bangun malem-malem!

miku : iyalah bangun malem, kan kan santap sahur BAKA!

asuka : ehehehe

miku : fic limtaw's gimana?

asuka : eehmm itu anu aaa lagi ga ada inspirasi nih hehehe

miku : tak bertanggung jawab!

asuka : yaudah fic ini aja dulu diselesain.

miku : okelah mulai aja!

New Journey To The New World

disc : naruto dan semua karakternya milik masashi kishimoto, asuka cuma pinjem :)

rate : T

genre : adventure, humor, romance, hurt/comfort

pairing : sasukeXnaruto, sasukeXnaruto

warn : OOC, typo, bila tak suka cerita ini silahkan close tab.

chapter 3 : Ramalan !

ditengah derasnya hujan, sasuke masih terduduk diatas dermaga kayu. ia tak peduli jika harus sakit atau mati sekalipun. pikirannya kosong, hatinya terasa hampa karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"naruko, aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu." ucapnya lirih dan mempererat pelukan pada lututnya. "kami-sama, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi!" seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

pandangan sasuke terfokus kearah sebrang sungai. ia melihat seseorang berambut pirang panjang sedang berlari menembus hujan.

"na-naruko!" sasuke terperanjak dari duduknya dan mengusap kedua matanya, memastikan jika yang ia lihat bukanlah ilusi. tapi saat ia membuka kembali matanya, sosok itu telah menghilang.

"ternyata hanya bayanganku saja." matanya kembali terlihat sayu. "mungkin aku terlalu merindukanmu naruko." ucapnya seraya membalikkan badannya.

"t-toloong!" terdengar jerit seorang gadis dari arah belakang sasuke.

sasuke menoleh kearah suara itu dan melihat gadis bersurai pirang tadi sedang tenggelam dan terseret arus sungai yang deras.

"ini bukan ilusi!" sasuke berlari dan melompat kedalam air, merangkul tubuh gadis itu dari arah belakang dan mengangkatnya kembali ke permukaan.

"bertahanlah naruko!" sasuke berenang kearah tepian sungai dengan susah payah. arus sungai yang deras membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan diatas air dengan chakranya.

saat berhasil mencapai pinggiran sungai, gadis itu terbatuk, mengerjapkan matanya sekilas kemudian kembali tak sadarkan diri. sasuke mengangkat gadis itu ala bridal style dan berlari menuju rumah nenek chiyo (a.k.a tabib desa)

brakk !

sasuke menendang pintu rumah dengan kerasnya dan membuat pemilik rumah terhentak kaget.

"bocah bisakah kau masuk kerumah orang dengan lebih sopan!" teriak seorang nenek renta dari dalam rumah. "kau membuatku menjatuhkan~" perkataan nenek itu terpotong karena melihat sasuke. ia terkejut, bukan karena melihat sasuke, tapi melihat gadis yang dibawa olehnya. "naruko!?" matanya terbelalak kaget.

"tadi dia tenggelam disungai dan sekarang dia pingsan! cepat obati dia!" teriak sasuke.

chiyo mendekati sasuke dan mengangkat gadis itu dalam gendongannya.

"akan ku urus, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang." ujar chiyo seraya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"apa maksudmu?!" sasuke berdecak kesal. "aku ingin melihat kondisinya!"

"aku akan mengganti bajunya yang basah, kurang ajar sekali jika kau mau melihatnya!"

sasuke tertegun, wajahnya memerah karena membayangkan gadis pirang itu sedang diganti bajunya.

bletakk! wajah sasuke terkena lemparan sendal milik chiyo. "aduh!"

"dasar mesum!, sebaiknya kau juga pulang dan mengganti bajumu kemudian kembali lagi kesini saat hujan reda!" ujar chiyo.

"tidak, aku akan tetap disini meskipun harus menunggunya diluar!" sasuke tak mau kalah.

"kembali saat hujan reda atau tak kuizinkan kau melihat keadaannya!" chiyo memberi pilihan pada sasuke.

mendengar pernyataan dari chiyo, sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"baiklah kalau begitu." ujar sasuke seraya membalikan badan. "aku titip naruko ya."

sasuke melangkah keluar dan menembus derasnya hujan untuk pulang dan mengganti pakaiannya.

sementara itu chiyo menidurkan naruto -yang dianggapnya sebagai naruko- diatas sebuah futon dan mulai melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"baju apa ini? aneh sekali!" ujarnya sambil melepas seragam sekolah naruto.

matanya terbelalak karena melihat sesuatu yang melingkari lehernya.

"ka-kalung ini!"

.

.

sasuke sampai dirumahnya dalam keadaan bahagia karena doanya terkabul. doa untuk bertemu lagi dengan sang kekasih hati. terlihat senyum yang merekah diwajahnya yang pucat.

"terimakasih kami-sama." ujarnya seraya masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

tak lama kemudian hujan berhenti dan menampakkan langit sore yang cerah. sasuke yang melihat hujan yang telah reda langsung berlari keluar rumahnya menuju tempat dimana gadis tadi berada. senyumnya masih terpajang diwajahnya dan membuat orang lain yang melihatnya merasa aneh.

sasuke masuk kedalam rumah chiyo tanpa permisi dengan mendobrak pintu cukup keras.

"chiyo-baasan, bagaimana kondisi~" ucapan sasuke terhenti saat melihat sosok pria tua yang diketahui adalah sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"sandaime-sama." ucap sasuke dengan sedikit menundukan badannya.

'kenapa hokage ada disini?' batinnya.

"aku yang memanggil sandaime-sama untuk datang." ujar chiyo seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan sasuke. "ini menyangkut gadis yang kamu bawa tadi sasuke." sambungnya.

"apa maksudmu? tentang naruko? dia baik-baik saja kan?" ujar sasuke dengan nada makin tinggi di tiap pertanyaannya.

"dia baik-baik saja sasuke, dia ada dikamarku sekarang." ujar chiyo. "tapi sebelum kau melihat keadaannya, duduklah dulu, ada hal yang harus kau ketahui sasuke."

sasuke menangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap kedua manula dihadapannya secara bergantian. kemudian ia duduk dihadapan mereka.

"gadis itu bukanlah naruko, sasuke." ujar sandaime hokage.

"apa? dia itu naruko! aku yakin itu!" sahut sasuke tak terima.

"memang dari ciri fisiknya dia memang mirip, tapi dia bukanlah naruko." sambung sandaime.

degg! hati sasuke terhentak mendengar penuturan sang hokage. dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar, baru saja ia merasa hidupnya kembali berwarna kini kembali suram . "kalau dia bukan naruko? lantas siapa?!" ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"dia jinchuuriki kyuubi yang menghilang 17 tahun yang lalu." ujar hiruzen seraya menghisap pipa rokoknya. "

"darimana kau tau?" tanya sasuke.

"dari kalung yang ia kenakan." jawab chiyo. "itu kalung yang diwariskan oleh shodaime-sama pada istrinya, mito-sama yang dulunya seorang jinchuuriki."

"lalu kenapa kalung itu ada padanya?" tanya sasuke lagi.

"entahlah, seingatku dulu jinchuuriki terakhir dari kyuubi yang mengenakan kalung itu adalah uzumaki kushina." jawab sandaime.

"apa ada bukti lain kalau dia seorang jinchuuriki kyuubi?" sasuke kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada hiruzen dan chiyo.

"chakranya." jawab chiyo sambil menyeruput tehnya. "chakranya berbeda dari orang biasa, bahkan berbeda dari nona naruko." jawab chiyo sambil menatap sasuke intens.

sasuke tertunduk lesu mendengar hal tersebut. tangannya mengepal dan meremas celananya. 'aku yakin dia naruko! aku yakin!' batinnya.

"bisakah aku melihat keadaannya?" ucapnya lirih.

chiyo menangguk pelan. "mari kuantar." ujarnya.

"kalau begitu, aku akan kembali kerumah." ujar sandaime.

"iya sandaime-sama." sahut chiyo.

chiyo berjalan menuju sebuah kamar beserta sasuke yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"naruko." ujar sasuke seraya mendekati naruto yang terbaring diatas sebuah futon.

"benar-benar mirip, kecuali~" ucapannya terpotong seraya membelai pipi naruto. "naruko tak memiliki garis seperti ini diwajahnya."

"jika kau masih kurang percaya, gunakan dojutsu milikmu sasuke." ujar chiyo.

"tak perlu, aku percaya." sasuke berbalik dan menghampiri chiyo yang berada didekat pintu. "lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan pada jinchuuriki ini?" tanya sasuke pada chiyo.

"untuk sementara kita rahasiakan saja lebih dahulu." ujar chiyo.

"hn." sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati chiyo dan keluar rumah tanpa pamit pada tuan rumah.

selepas kepergian sasuke, naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan untuk membiasakan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke bola mata saphire-nya.

"ugh, dimana aku?" ucapnya seraya mendudukkan diri.

"kau berada dirumahku nona." sahut chiyo yang masih berada didekat pintu. "tadi kau tenggelam disungai, lalu orang yang menyelamatkanmu membawamu kesini." sambungnya seraya berjalan mendekati naruto.

"lalu dimana orang yang menolongku itu emm~" naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"chiyo, panggil saja aku chiyo."

"ehm iya chiyo-baasan."

"orang yang menyelamatkanmu baru saja keluar." ujar chiyo seraya duduk dihadapan naruto. "jadi siapa namamu nona muda?"

"naruto, aku tak punya keluarga jadi aku tak tau nama belakangku."

'tak hanya fisiknya, tapi namanya juga mirip.' batin chiyo.

"emm pakaian ini~" naruto melihat tubuhnya yang sudah tak lagi menggunakan seragam.

"itu adalah pakaian milik cucu-ku, tak apa kau bisa menggunakannya karena sudah tak muat dengannya."

kruyuuuuuuukk

"kau lapar naru?"

"ehehe gomen, aku memang belum makan dari tadi pagi." ujar naruto sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam dulu." ujar chiyo dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari naruto.

saat makan malam berlangsung, naruto bertanya pada chiyo tentang keberadaannya sekarang dengan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya hingga ia berpindah kedunia ini. awalnya chiyo tak percaya tapi kemudian chiyo mengatakan semua hal tentang dunia yang sekarang naruto tempati. tentang ninja, desa, misi, dan tentang naruko.

"apaa?! jadi?!" ucap naruto tak percaya.

"iya, kamu mirip sekali dengan salah satu kunoichi terbaik konoha yang barusaja meninggal." chiyo meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuknya.

"biar aku saja yang membereskannya nek." ujar naruto yang dibalas senyum tipis dari chiyo.

-skiptime-

naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi pagi langsung berhadapan dengan chiyo beserta 2 orang yang menggunakan topeng dan jubah saat memasuki ruang tamu.

"chiyo-baasan, a-ada apa ini?" tanya naruto gugup.

"tenang naru-chan, hokage ingin bertemu denganmu, dan dua orang ini akan mengawalmu ketempat hokage." ujar chiyo.

"i-iya baiklah."

-at hokage room-

"mana dia? lama sekali?" ujar seekor katak kecil tua yang sedang duduk dimeja hokage.

"tenang fukusaku sama, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang." ujar sandaime.

TOK TOK TOK.

"silahkan masuk." sahut sandaime mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"anda memanggil kami sandaime-sama." ujar kakashi seraya melangkah masuk disusul oleh sasuke dibelakangnya.

"ya, ada misi class-A untuk kalian." ujar sandaime seraya menyerahkan sebuah surat gulungan pada kakashi.

"suna?" ucap sasuke saat membaca gulungan tersebut dan dibalas anggukan dari sang hokage.

"besok?" sambung kakashi

"ya, karena itu persiapkan diri kalian." ujar sandaime sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya.

"ehm, jadi hiruzen-san, dimana dia?" tanya fukusaku menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"takkan lama." sahut hiruzen.

sasuke dan kakashi menaikkan sebelah alis mereka karena interupsi dari fukusaku.

'dia siapa?' batin mereka kompak.

TOK TOK "permisi." terdengar suara perempuan dibalik pintu.

"masuklah." sahut sandaime.

masuklah sesosok gadis bersurai pirang kedalam ruang hokage. kakashi terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang terasa familiar.

"na-naruko?!" kakashi terkejut dengan kehadiran naruto yang mirip dengan sahabatnya itu. sementara naruto hanya memandang kakashi tak mengerti

"dia bukan naruko yang kita kenal kakashi! hanya fisiknya saja yang mirip." ujar sasuke panjang lebar. kini kakashi yang menatap sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"benar-benar mirip dengan Hime-sama." fukusaku yang tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara.

"HIIEEEEE?!" naruto terkaget melihat fukusaku. "ADA KODOK BISA BICARA?!" sambil menunjuk fukusaku.

semua orang didalam ruangan hanya bersweatdrop melihat ekspresi naruto.

"tolong diralat nona, aku ini katak, bukan kodok!" gumam fukusaku.

"ck, berbeda sekali dengan naruko." ujar sasuke. "dasar dobe."

TWINNNKK

muncul perempatan siku dikepala naruto. "eh kamu yang disana!" menunjuk sasuke. "apa maksudmu mengatakan hal barusan?! kenal saja belum sudah menghina orang dasar TEME!"

semua orang kembali bersweatdrop melihat pertengkaran naruto dan sasuke.

'sifatnya jelas berbanding terbalik dengan naruko.' batin sandaime dan kakashi.

'hanya fisiknya yang mirip ternyata.' batin fukusaku sambil sweatdroped.

"ahem, sasuke, kakashi kalian bisa kembali sekarang untuk persiapan besok." ucap sandaime memisahkan pertengkaran naru dan sasu.

mendengar izin dari sang hokage, kakashi dan sasuke beranjak menuju pintu keluar dan melangkah melewati naruto.

pandangan naruto dan sasuke kembali bertemu saat mereka berpapasan. sasuke menatap naruto dingin, sementara naruto membalas dengan tatapan -ini-belum-selesai-teme-.

saat kedua pemuda tadi meninggalkan ruangan, tinggalah naruto bersama sandaime dan fukusaku didalam ruangan hokage.

"ahem, maaf nona, saya memanggil anda kesini karena fukusaku-sama ingin bertemu anda." ujar sandaime sambil melirik fukusaku. "tapi sebelumnya, saya ingin perkenalkan diri saya." jeda seaaat. "nama saya hiruzen sarutobi."

"saya naruto tuan."naruto membungkukan badanya sedikit. "saya telah mendengar banyak hal tentang anda dari chiyo-baasan."

"baiklah naru-chan, aku datang kesini karena ada ramalan dari ogama sennin tentangmu." ujar fukusaku.

"ramalan?" naruto memiringkan kepalanya karena tak mengerti.

"baiklah akan kujelaskan." sambung fukusaku sambil menutup matanya.

-flashback-

di gunung myobokuzan

"fukusaku, aku bermimpi tentangmu." ujar seekor katak besar yang terlihat sudah sangat tua.

"apakah ada ramalan untukku tetua?" ujar fukusaku dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari ogama sennin.

"didalam mimpiku, kau akan melatih seorang gadis muda agar dia bisa menjadi seorang ninja." ujar ogama sennin. "dia adalah persimpangan jalan kehidupan didunia ini."

"persimpangan jalan?" fukusaku bingung.

"benar, persimpangan antara baik dan jahat, cahaya dan kegelapan." gumam ogama sennin.

"baiklah, seperti apa rupanya?"

"dia gadis ceria dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru."

"eh?" fukusaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "ciri yang anda katakan, bukankah itu naruko?" cibir fukusaku. "anda sendiri tau kan' kalau nona naruko telah tewas dan tubuhnya telah dikremasi pagi ini?" sambung fukusaku.

"naruko adalah murid jiraya, sedangkan gadis ini nantinya akan jadi muridmu."

"bagaimana aku bisa menemukan gadis itu?"

"sandaime hokage." ujar ogama sennin kemudian ia kembali tertidur disinggasananya.

-flashback end-

"begitulah ceritanya naruto." ujar fukusaku.

"jadi anda datang kesini untuk melatihku untuk menjadi ninja?" sahut naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh fukusaku.

"ini adalah dunia ninja naru, kau memiliki potensi itu dalam dirimu." ujar sandaime.

"izinkan saya memikirkannya dulu." ujar naruto.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali lagi besok." fukusaku membentuk segel tangan. "ku berharap pada jawabanmu naru-chan." dan 'booofftt' fukusaku menghilang.

"sekarang kamu boleh pulang naruto." gumam sandaime.

"baik, permisi samdaime-sama." ucap naruto seraya beranjak keluar dari ruangan hokege.

"sebagai seorang jinchuuriki, kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri naruto." gumam sandaime pelan.

Naruto POV

"aku, jadi ninja?" ucapku

aku tau aku sedang berada didunia aneh dimana ada banyak hal yang aneh pula. dunia yang dibilang oleh chiyo-baasan sebagai dunia ninja.

aku sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran tuan katak tadi, lagipula aku harus bisa bela diri untuk melindungi diriku sendiri 'kan?

eh tunggu, tadi aku tak melewati jalan ini? jangan jangan aku~

"haah aku tersesat." gumamku pelan. "aku kan belum mengenal seluk beluk desa ini."

dan kenapa orang orang sekitarku menatap dengan tatapan aneh? membuatku jadi segan untuk bertanya!

aku terus melanjutkan langkahku entah menuju kemana. suasana desa ini sejuk walaupun ini sudah siang hari.

tak terasa langkahku telah membawaku ke sebuah sungai, cukup besar menurutku. aku telusuri pinggiran sungai itu sampai aku menemukan seseorang sedang duduk disebuah dermaga kayu.

eh tunggu, sepertinya aku tau siapa orang itu. dari gaya rambutnya itu kan si teme pantat ayam!

Normal POV

naruto berjalan pelan kearah sasuke dengan seringai licik diwajahnya.

'akan kubalas kau karena telah menghinaku tadi teme!' batinnya.

sasuke yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya tak menyadari kedatangan naruto. dan kemudian sekuat tenaga naruto mendorong tubuh sasuke agar sasuke tercebur ke sungai.

tapi usaha naruto nyaris gagal karena sasuke yang menerima dorongan itu masih bertahan diujung demaga dengan posisi tubuhnya condong kearah sungai.

"hiaa hiaa hiaa hiaa!" gumam sasuke seraya mengimbangi tubuhnya dengan memutar-mutar kedua tangannya.

naruto yang melihatnya hanya menutup mulutnya menahan gelak tawa karena melihat tingkah sasuke yang sedang memutar tangannya seolah seperti burung yang belajar terbang.

keseimbangan sasuke makin goyah membuat tubuhnya terhuyung kearah sungai dan~

tap tap tap

sasuke menapakkan kakinya diatas sungai dan langsung menoleh kearah naruto dengan tatapan -siapa-yang-mendorongku.

sementara naruto hanya melongo karena usahanya membuat sasuke tercebur kesungai gagal total.

"hey dobe apa maksudmu mendorongku hah?!" ucap sasuke seraya mendekati naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

sementara naruto masih ber-jawsdropped melihat sasuke yang bisa berjalan diair.

bletak! sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala naruto dengan indahnya(?)

"ittai! sakit teme!" ucap naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang dijitak dan menggembungkan pipinya.

sasuke terhenyak saat melihat ekspresi imut naruto dan kemudian mencubit pipi chubby naruto.

"adudududuuuh~" ringis naruto karena pipi kirinya dicubit oleh sasuke.

"jangan berekspresi seperti itu, kau jadi kelihatan aneh baka!" gumam sasuke kemudian melepas cubitannya.

naruto hanya meringis sambil mengelus pipinya. "aduh." gumamnya. "eh tadi kok kamu bisa jalan diatas air?!" ujar naruto sambil menatap sasuke dengan tatapan -aku-ingin-tau.

'sialan, dengan jarak sedekat ini membuatnya terlihat sangat mirip dengan naruko!' batin sasuke. dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya yang pucat itu.

"semua ninja bisa berjalan diatas air baka!" ujar sasuke. "bahkan memanjat pohon hanya dengan melangkah pun takkan sulit."

naruto hanya memandang sasuke kagum dengan tatapan berbinar. 'aku mau jadi ninja!' seolah itu yang dikatakan tatapan matanya.

sasuke melirik naruto dengan ekor matanya dan melihat ekspresi naruto sekarang.

'd-dia! lebih manis dari naruko!' batin sasuke seraya membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi naruto untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin memerah.

"hey teme!" gumam naruto. "bisakah kau menunjukan jalan menuju rumah chiyo-baasan? aku tersesat."

'gadis ini ternyata bodoh, tak seperti naruko!' batim sasuke sambil sweatdropped.

"baka dobe." sasuke kembali menghadapkan dirinya pada naruto dan melangkah melewatinya.

naruto yang baru saja dihina seperti itu tertunduk kesal dengan uap menyembul dari kepalanya. "teme baka! aku kan bertanya baik baik!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sasuke.

"ayo cepat, mau kuantar tidak." sahut sasuke.

"eh i-iya." naruto mengejar sasuke untuk diantar ketempat chiyo.

mereka berjalan berdua beriringan melewati pinggiran sungai. sasuke merasa nostalgia seperti saat ia berjalan dengan naruko, kekasihnya.

kadang sasuke melirik kearah naruko malu, melihat pakaian naruto yang sangat mirip dengan yang biasa dikenakan naruko.

"hey dobe."

"apa teme?" naruto menoleh kearah sasuke.

"lepaskan baju itu." ujar sasuke dengan nada santai.

TWINKK! lagi-lagi persimpangan siku muncul dikepala naruto dan~

PLAKK! sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi sasuke.

"aduh, kenapa kau menamparku baka!" ujar sasuke sambil memegang pipinya.

"dasar teme pantat ayam MESUM!" bentak naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"hey jangan salah paham dulu! bajumu itu membuatmu jadi sangat mirip dengan naruko tau!" ujar sasuke.

"memang kenapa kalau mirip?! yang jelas aku bukan naruko! aku ini NA-RU-TO!" ujar naruto dengan penekanan saat menyebutkan namanya.

"ck, terserahlah." gumam sasuke seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

naruto kembali mengikuti sasuke, tapi dengan menjaga jarak beberapa langkah dibelakang sasuke. dia tak ingin berada dekat dengan orang mesum yang satu ini.

perjalanan diselimuti keheningan sampai kerumah chiyo. sasuke pun langsung pamit pulang untuk mempersiapkan misi besok.

naruto menceritakan penawaran fukusaku tentang pelatihan naruto untuk menjadi ninja dan ternyata mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari chiyo.

"naru-chan, kita memang baru saling mengenal tapi aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai cucu-ku sendiri." gumam chiyo. "akan lebih baik jika kamu jadi ninja dan dapat melindungi diri sendiri naru."

"te-terimakasih chiyo-baasan." ucap naruto dan dibalas pelukan oleh chiyo.

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

keesokan paginya, naruto, chiyo, dan sandaime menunggu kedatangan fukusaku digerbang utama konoha.

"apa masih lama." gumam naruto kesal.

boofthh! sebuah kepulan asap muncul dihadapan mereka dan menampakkan seekor katak besar setinggi manusia dewasa dan diatasnya katak kecil tua yang diketahui adalah fukusaku.

"naruto apa kau siap?" ujar fukusaku dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto. "sebelum itu aku ingin kau mengisi gulungan ini." katak besar memberikan sebuah surat gulungan yang tadi ada dipunggungnya.

"ohh tidaak jangan test tertulis! aku belum belajaaar!" ujar naruto frustasi sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

orang yang melihat kelakuan naruto hanya bisa bersweatdrop.

"bukan test naru-chan, kau hanya perlu menulis nama dengan darahmu saja." ujar fukusaku.

"ooh baiklah." naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan mulai menulis namanya dikertas gulungan itu. "tapi ini untuk apa?"

"nanti akan kujelaskan, sekarang kita berangkat!" ujar fukusaku.

"yoshh!"

"hati-hati ya naruto." gumam chiyo.

boofthh! kedua katak itu beserta naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap. bersamaan dengan menghilangnya naruto, sasuke dan kakashi datang untuk bersiap berangkat menuju sunagakure.

"sandaime-sama, kami berangkat." ujar kakashi.

"hmm, iya." sahut sandaime.

sasuke dan kakashipun berangkat untuk menjalankan misinya.

-sementara itu-

disebuah laboratorium milik orochimaru yang gelap terlihat 2 orang sedang menatap sebuah tabung berisi sesosok manusia.

"khukhukhu, tak buruk untuk percobaan pertama." ujar orochimaru.

"dia terlihat sempurna tuan." sahut kabuto.

"tidak, dia masih belum sempurna." orochimaru memejamkan matanya. "aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan dia sepenuhnya."

perlahan, sosok yang berada dalam tabung eksperimen itu membuka matanya dan menampakkan iris biru langit yang kelam.

"selamat datang kembali ke dunia Naruko Namikaze!" ujar orochimaru.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

well then, chap 3 selesai nih. #mijit tangan.

maaf gak bisa jawab review satu persatu ... biar nanti chapter-chapter selanjutnya aja yang menjawab yaa ^_^

okey see you at next chapter :D

daan jangan lupaa review review review :)


	4. Chapter 4 : She's Come Back

NEW JOURNEY TO THE NEW WORLD

by. Asuka 'icha' Soryuu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : adventure, romance

Rating : T+

Warning :

Fem!Naruto, OOC, AR, typo(s), dan segala keburukan lain dari author pemula.

chapter 4

.

.

"selamat datang di myobokuzan, nona naruto." ujar fukusaku.

"ah, panggil aku naruto saja." sahut naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"iya naru-chan, bagaimana? kau siap berlatih menjadi seorang ninja?"

"yosh! demi semangkuk ramen miso ukuran besar aku akan berusaha!" gumam naruto.

"eh? apa maksudnya itu?" fukusaku sweatdrop.

"ahaha gomen, aku selalu membayangkan ramen agar aku bersemangat." naru menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"oh begitu." fukusaku tersenyum tipis. "baiklah, pelajaran pertama adalah latihan mengolah chakra!"

"siaaaap!"

.

.

.

-di laboratorium orochimaru-

Seorang gadis bersurai emas melangkahkan kakinya turun dari sebuah tabung eksperimen dengan tatapan kosong.

"selamat datang kembali ke dunia, Naruko Namikaze." gumam orochimaru.

mata shapire gadis itu membulat saat melihat dua sosok dihadapannya dan mengubah raut wajah polosnya menjadi penuh kebencian.

"orochimaru." bibir cherry gadis itu mengeluarkan suara yang sangat dingin. "kenapa aku ada disini?" ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "aku? hidup?"

"berterima kasihlah pada tuan orochimaru yang bisa menghidupkanmu kembali dengan jutsunya." gumam kabuto dan dibalas deathglare dari naruko.

"jutsu?" pandangan naruko beralih pada orochimaru. "edo tensei?"

"ya naruko, aku berhasil menggunakan edo tensei padamu, namun karena kau adalah percobaan pertama, kau belum sempurna." orochimaru melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "aku punya tugas untukmu."

"kau? ingin memerintahku?" naruko menarik tirai dan melilitkannya pada tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian. "jangan bercanda."

naruko melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"kau pikir kau mau kemana?" ujar orochimaru.

"aku akan kembali ke konoha." sahut naruko seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"khukhukhu, kau itu sudah mati, mayatmu sudah dikremasi dan telah menjadi abu." orochimaru menyeringai licik. "jika kau kembali ke konoha, kemungkinan kau hanya akan dianggap sebagai penyusup yang menyamar."

"tidak masalah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

"menceritakan kalau kau adalah percobaan pertamaku sebagai edo tensei? kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus." orochimaru menatap naruko. "lagipula, apa mungkin sasuke mau menerima seorang mayat hidup sepertimu?"

tap, ucapan terakhir orochimaru berhasil menggoyahkan hatinya, dia ingat saat terakhirnya melihat sasuke dan meninggalkannya.

naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau yang dikatakan orochimaru mungkin ada benarnya juga. Jika ia kembali ke konoha mungkin ia hanya akan dicurigai, terlebih lagi kalau ia bilang kalau ia adalah percobaan edo tensei.

"aku tidak peduli." gumam naruko lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh orochimaru dan kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

perlahan sosok naruko menghilang dalam gelapnya lorong dan meninggalkan orochimaru.

"tuan, apa tidak apa-apa?" gumam kabuto. "haruskah saya mengikutinya?"

"tidak perlu, dia pasti akan kembali kesini." ujar orochimaru seraya meninggalkan kabuto.

.

.

go to naruko.

naruko melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong gelap markas orochimaru hingga akhirnya langkah kaki jenjang itu terhenti karena sebuah pintu tembaga besar menghalangi jalannya.

perlahan, naruko mendorong pintu besar itu dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menghalau sinar matahari yang menembus sela antara pintu yang terbuka.

saat pintu terbuka lebar, naruko melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari markas ular itu dan berjalan diatas padang rumput yang luas.

mata shapirenya menatap langit yang warnanya senada dengan iris matanya. Hembusan pelan angin memgibaskan rambutnya pelan.

naruko memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin itu menerpa wajah manisnya.

"sasuke~" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

-dihutan perbatasan desa konoha-

sasuke dan kakashi masih berlari dan melompat dari pohon ke pohon untuk mencapai sunagakure.

perlahan hembusan angin menerpa wajah sasuke dengan lembut.

'sasuke~'

tap! langkah sasuke terhenti disebuah cabang pohon. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun ikut berhenti.

"ada apa sasuke?" gumam kakashi.

"aku merasa seperti, seseorang memanggil namaku." sasuke menoleh. "seperti suara naruko."

"pasti hanya khayalanmu sasuke, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"ayo."

mereka berdua kembali meneruskan perjalanan menuju sunagakure.

.

.

.

dikonoha, tepatnya diruangan hokage. Para jounin dan chunnin dikumpulkan untuk rapat rahasia yang dipimpin oleh Sandaime Hokage.

"aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karena ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian." ujar sandaime. "jinchuuriki Kyuubi telah kembali."

pernyataan Sandaime hokage langsung mendapatkan balasan tatapan tak percaya dari semua orang yang hadir ditempat itu.

"apa kushina-sama telah kembali?!" ujar pria dengan bekas luka melintang dihidungnya, Iruka.

"tidak, bukan kushina." sandaime menyesap pipa rokoknya.

"lantas siapa?!"

"putri kedua dari Minato dan Kushina." Sandaime menatap para shinobi dengan tatapan serius. "namanya Naruto Namikaze." dan dibalas oleh tatapan kaget dari para shinobi.

.

.

.

.

"fuaaaah!" naruto tergeletak diatas rumput dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"kau hebat naru, baru setengah hari kau mampu memguasai teknik dasar ninja." gumam fukusaku. 'terima kasih pada chakra kyuubi karena membuat tubuhnya tak mudah kelelahan, mungkin karena keturunan dia akan lebih berpotensi seperti kakakknya.' batin fukusaku.

"ayo kita lanjutkan! kita sudah berjalan diatas pohon dan diatas air! selanjutnya apa? berjalan diatas api? oh-oh apa jalan diatas udara?!" naruto antusias.

"mana ada hal yang seperti itu." fukusaku sweatdrop. "lebih baik kit istirahat makan siang dulu, ayo kerumahku." fukusaku beranjak dan diikuti oleh naruto.

.

.

dirumah fukusaku, tepatnya diruang makan. Naruto sedang duduk menghadap meja makan dengan tatapan yang aneh.

'apa benda ini dapat dimakan?!' batinnya saat melihat kumpulan makanan yang bahannya terbuat dari serangga. "ahaha gomen, sepertinya aku tidak lapar." naruto nyengir gaje.

"tak usah sungkan naru-chan, menu khusus ini kusediakan untuk kamu." ujar shima.

"a-aku sedang diet serangga."

"diam dan makanlah!" bugh! glup!. fukusaku menjejalkan bola cacing kemulut naruto. "kau harus makan agar bisa melanjutkan latihan!"

brukk! naruto langsung jatuh terlentang setelah menelan gumpalan cacing itu dengan mulut menganga. 'sepertinya aku akan mati.' batin naruto.

.

.

.

hari berlalu, siang telah berganti malam dan memaksa sasuke serta kakashi untuk beristirahat. Jalan menuju sunagakure cukup jauh hingga harus memakan waktu 3 hari berlari.

"kita istirahat disini saja." ujar kakashi.

"hn." jawab sasuke singkat.

"sasuke, dari tadi kau murung." kakashi mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon. "apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"tidak." sasuke menatap langit dan melihat bulan purnama. "bukan sesuatu yang penting."

-flashback-

"kita mau kemana naruko?" gumam sasuke karena naruko menarik lengan sasuke.

"nanti kamu akan tau sasuke." naruko tersenyum simpul.

mereka berjalan melewati hutan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah padang rumput.

"dulu aku sering kesini bersama ayah dan ibuku." gumam naruko.

"indah sekali kan?" gumam naruko pelan saat melihat hamparan bintang dilangit dan indahnya bulan purnama.

"iya, indah." ujar sasuke pelan sambil melihat wajah naruko yang tersenyum.

sesaat kemudian, naruko menoleh kearah sasuke hingga tatapan mereka terhubung satu sama lain.

Shapire bertemu dengan Onyx.

mereka saling membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah mereka.

perlahan, sasuke merambatkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan naruko. Naruko terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah sasuke, namun ia tak menepis tangan sasuke. Ia tak menolak ketika Uchiha itu menggenggam tangannya.

Sasuke masih menunduk menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

"sasuke? kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya naruko khawatir.

"terima kasih." gumam sasuke pelan.

"emm kamu mengatakan apa sasuke aku tidak dengar."

sasuke menoleh kearah naruko dan menatap matanya intens. "terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku selama ini." ujar sasuke.

"ke-kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" naruko mengalihkan pandangannya.

sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri naruko. "berjanjilah." ia menarik lembut wajah naruko agar menghadapnya lagi. "berjanjilah untuk selamanya kamu akan selalu menemaniku."

"iya sasuke, aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu." sahut naruko pelan.

perlahan sasuke mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Naruko yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan sasuke hanya menutup matanya hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang.

"aku mencintaimu naruko." desah sasuke disela ciumannya.

"aku juga mencintaimu sasuke~"

-flashback end-

sasuke masih terpaku menatap bulan purnama dengan tatapan kosong.

"kamu melanggar janjimu naruko." gumamnya pelan.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu sasuke?" ujar kakashi.

"tidak."

"kalau begitu kau istirahat saja duluan, biar aku yang berjaga."

"hn."

.

.

.

disebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas singgasana sambil menatap penuh minat pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"berubah pikiran naruko?" ujar orochimaru.

"aku butuh pakaian yang lebih pantas daripada gulungan tirai ini." sahut naruko.

"khukhukhu, seperti biasa kau tak suka basa-basi." orochimaru berjalan mendekati naruko.

"jika kau melakukan sesuatu, akan kubunuh kau saat ini juga." ujar naruko.

"kau tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk mengancamku naruko." orochimaru membentuk segel dengan tangan kanannya.

"ughhh!" naruko memegang kepalanya. 'kenapa ini? kepalaku terasa sangat sakit?!' batinnya.

brukk! naruko jatuh duduk masih memegangi kepalanya.

"ka-kau!" naruto menatap orochimaru geram.

orochimaru hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi naruko yang kesal dan menahan rasa sakit. Perlahan ia mendekati naruko, memegang dagunya dan mengangkat wajah naruko agar menghadap wajahnya.

"sudah ku katakan, aku punya tugas untukmu." gumam orochimaru kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat leher serta pipi naruko.

"b-brengsek!"

.

.

.

pagi telah menjelang dan sinar mentari menerpa wajah cantik seorang gadis yang tertidur lelap diatas daun yang besar.

"huaaah! sudah pagi ya?" naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "sejak kapan aku tertidur ya?" ia melihat sekeliling.

"ohayo naruto." ujar seorang pria besar berambut putih.

"ohayo." sahut naruto. "ehh? siapa kau? kenapa kau tau namaku?"

"hem jika kau bertanya siapa aku~"

brak! pria itu menghentakkan kakinya dan melakukan pose yang membuat naruto sweatdrop.

"aku adalah petapa katak dari gunung myobokuzan! salah satu dari legenda sanin! orang yang lebih suka memikat wanita daripada dipikat! namaku adalah Jiraiya!"

'apa-apaan pose itu? dasar tua bangka aneh.' naruto sweatdrop. "lalu bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"fukusaku yang memberitahukannya padaku, dia memintaku untuk melatihmu beberapa hari ini karena beliau sedang ada urusan." ujar jiraiya.

"oh begitu." naruto tak peduli seraya menguncir rambutnya dengan gaya ponytail.

"hmm kau benar-benar mirip~"

"naruko, ya semua orang bilang begitu."

"apa ukuran dadamu juga sama seperti naruko?"

twinkk! muncul perempatan siku dikepala naruto.

buaghh! "PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU DASAR PETAMA MESUM!" tendangan naruto mendarat mulus di wajah jiraiya dan membuatnya terjungkal.

"su-sumimasen~" gumam jiraiya dengan wajah penuh darah yang keluar dari hidung.

.

.

.

"oh jadi begitu, kau datang dari dunia yang lain saat tertidur di sebuah kuil." ujar jiraiya dengan hidung yang tersumpal -karena masih berdarah-. "kurasa aku hanya akan mengajarkan satu jutsu padamu."

"jutsu?" naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"ya, jutsu yang sama dengan naruko, jutsu tingkat tinggi yang tak semua orang dapat menguasainya." ujar jiraiya sombong.

"jutsu apa itu?!" sahut naruto antusias.

"perhatikan." jiraiya mengulurkan tangannya dan seketika bola spiral berwarna biru berputar cepat ditelapak tangannya. "ini adalah Rasengan, jutsu ini diciptakan oleh Yondaime Hokage."

"lalu apa fungsinya?"

"lihat ini." jiraiya menghantamkan bola spiral itu pada batu besar.

dhuuarrr! batu itu hancur berkeping-keping saat dihantam oleh jiraiya.

"hoaaa sugoi!" naruto berbinar.

"kau mau mempelajarinya?"

"tentu saja! ayo ajari aku!"

jiraiya melempar sebuah balon air pada naruto.

tep, dengan satu tangan naruto dapat menangkapnya. "eh? apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

"hmm apa ukurannya sama dengan itu?" ujar jiraiya dengan wajah memerah.

naruto terbelalak dan langsung menutup dadanya, ia melempar kembali balon air itu kewajah jiraiya.

splashh! balon air itu pecah saat membentur wajah jiraiya.

"ERO-SENNIN!"

.

.

.

sasuke dan kakashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sunagakure hingga tiba-tiba sasuke berhenti.

"kau merasakannya juga sasuke?" gumam kakashi.

"ya, kita diikuti sejak melewati perbatasan." sahut sasuke.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan."

"selama mereka belum mengambil tindakan, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan." ujar sasuke seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

"tuan orochimaru, Sakon mengirim pesan dia melihat Sasuke dan Kakashi melewati perbatasan konoha menuju suna." ujar Jirobo.

"hmm, begitu ya." orochimaru tersenyum. "apa kau ingin bertemu kekasihmu lagi? naruko?"

naruko muncul dari kegelapan menuju cahaya remang dan mendekati orochimaru disinggasananya.

"ini." orochimaru memberikan sebilah pedang katana pada naruko. "ini adalah pedang kusanagi, pedang ini dapat menyerap chakra, dan kurasa akan cocok dengan chakra anginmu."

naruko menerima pedang itu dan memasukkannya diantara sabuk tali di pinggangnya.

"pergilah, temui sasuke dan sampaikan salamku untuknya." ujar orochimaru.

naruko beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan orochimaru beserta anak buahnya.

"membiarkan dia pergi sendiri, apa tidak apa-apa tuan?" gumam kabuto.

"kekuatannya berkali-kali lebih kuat darimu kabuto, aku tak perlu ragu lagi untuk membiarkan dia bersenang-senang sendiri." orochimaru menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

"gyaaah sulit sekali jika harus memecahkan balon air ini dengan chakra!" naruto menggerutu. "lebih mudah jika kulempar pada wajahmu petapa genit."

'murid yang tidak sopan.' batin jiraiya. "kuberi contoh sekali lagi, perhatikan."

jiraiya menggenggam balon air itu, tiba-tiba air didalam balon bergejolak hingga bentuk balon menjadi tak beraturan.

splasshh! balon air itu pecah digenggaman jiraiya.

"sekarang kau coba lagi, pusatkan chakra ditelapak tanganmu dan putarkan."

"baiklah akan kucoba lagi." naruto menggenggam balon air dan merasakan air dalam balon berputar, bergejolak dan kemudian pecah.

"wah hebat, kau bisa menguasainya hanya dengan 2 kali melihatnya." jiraiya tersenyum. 'dulu naruko butuh berhari-hari untuk melakukannya.' batin jiraiya.

"yosh, sekarang apalagi?"

"pecahkan bola karet ini." jiraiya melempar sebuah bola karet dan menggenggam bola lainnya ditangan kanan. "seperti ini."

dhuuaaarrr! bola karet itu meledak setelah sebelumnya bergejolak seperti balon air.

"ini tidak akan mudah seperti balon air yang tadi, kali ini kau harus~"

dhuuaaarrr! "ahaha gomen, bolanya pecah." naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

jiraiya yang jawdrop melihat naruto memecahkan bola dengan mudahnya melemparkan bola yang lainnya.

"ini, coba kau lakukan lagi."

"baik." naruto menggenggam bola itu. "heaaa!"

dhuaarr! lagi-lagi bola itu pecah dan membuat jiraiya kembali jawdrop.

"ti-tidak mungkin!" ujar jiraiya dengan mulut menganga. 'dia lebih berpotensi dari naruko!' batin jiraiya.

sekilas jiraiya melihat semburan chakra yang masih tersisa dari bola karet itu.

'chakra itu?' jiraiya terkejut. 'hmm begitu ya, chakra berwarna merah itu pasti milik kyuubi.' batin jiraiya.

'Rasengan adalah jutsu yang diciptakan yondaime setelah ia melihat bijuu dama milik kyuubi, dengan kata lain naruto dapat dengan mudah menguasainya karena ia menggunakan chakra kyuubi yang merupakan chakra murni pembentuk bijuu dama.' batin jiraiya.

"eh ero-senin? kenapa melamun?" gumam naruto menyadarkan jiraiya.

"ahaha tidak, kau cepat menguasainya naruto." jiraiya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "sekarang latihan yang terakhir."

jiraiya meniup sebuah balon berwarna merah dan menggenggamnya. "perhatikan."

naruto memperhatikan dengan serius balon yang digenggam jiraiya. "tidak terjadi apa-apa!" gumam naruto.

"hehehe kau pikir begitu?" jiraiya melempar balon pada naruto dan meniup balon lainnya yang transparan.

"kurang lebih, didalam balon itu seperti ini." jiraiya menggenggam balon itu dan terlihat chakra berputar dan membentuk spiral didalam balon itu. "latihan pertama untuk putaran, latihan kedua untuk tekanan, dan yang terakhir ini menggabungkan keduanya lalu menstabilkannya." sambung jiraiya.

"begitu ya?" naruto menatap balon ditangannya. "yosh!"

dhuaarr! "kyaaaa meledak!" umpat naruto.

"ahahaha sudah ya aku mau pergi dulu, aku ada urusan." jiraiya meninggalkan naruto.

"tu-tunggu, bagaimana latihanku?"

"kau bisa melanjutkan sendiri untuk jutsu ini, aku akan melatih jutsu lain pada pertemuan selanjutnya." jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan naruto. "selamat tinggal."

'huh, tak bertanggung jawab.' batin naruto.

.

.

.

sasuke dan kakashi masih terus melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"dia masih mengikuti kita." ujar kakashi.

"iya aku tau."

"jaraknya cukup dekat."

"hn." sasuke menapakkan kakinya pada sebuah batang pohon dan melompat kearah yang berlawanan.

dengan kecepatan tinggi sasuke melesat menuju orang yang membuntuti mereka.

bzzztt cip cip cip! kilatan petir keluar dari tangan kiri sasuke. Disaat jarak musuh sangat dekat, sasuke melesat menabrak musuh dan menancapkan chidori ke tubuh lawannya.

zlebb! tangan kiri sasuke menembus tubuhnya dan langsung membuat lawannya tersungkur.

"anak buah orochimaru ya?" ujarnya seraya membersihkan tangannya. "lemah."

sasuke langsung melesat menyusul kakashi dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, tanpa mereka ketahui masih ada satu orang lagi yang mengikuti mereka.

seorang gadis bersurai emas panjang berlari dibawah bayangan pepohonan dan kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang sedang sekarat dengan luka menganga diperutnya.

"anak buah orochimaru?" ujarnya.

"na-naruko-san, tolong aku!" sahut orang itu.

"akan ku akhiri penderitaanmu." naruko mengangkat kepala orang itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang katana dipinggangnya.

zrraashh! secepat kilat naruko memotong leher orang itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya mengejar sasuke.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fuah, lama update yah? maaf ya kemarin chap ini sempat mentok tengah jalan, kemudian asuka putuskan untuk dibuat ulang.

oh iya, pakaian naruto disini itu cuma kaos oblong sama celana panjang karena itu milik cucunya chiyo (tau kan siapa?)

pakaian naruko itu kaya model kimono-nya kimimaro dengan tambahan kaos jaring (kaya punya anko) untuk bagian dalamnya.

apakah naruko akan bertemu dan melawan sasuke? lalu kapan naruto akan selesai dengan pelarihannya? simak chapter selanjutnya yah :D

jangan lupa REVIEW yah senpai :D


End file.
